Can't have you
by KirstyM
Summary: Bella has been in love with a guy, Jacob Black, for god knows how long? What happens when she saves him and he ends up thinking she’s his fiancé? What happens when Bella meets his best friend: Edward Cullen? Will everything turn out okay? Or will Bella s
1. Prologue

**So since my last fanfic (Our final goodbye) will come to an end soon… I started thinking about new fanfics.**

**And I came up with this idea… Please let me know what you think.**

_Summary_

Bella has been in love with a guy, Jacob Black, for god knows how long? What happens when she saves him and he ends up thinking she's his fiancé? What happens when Bella meets his best friend: Edward Cullen? Will everything turn out okay? Or will Bella still end up alone…

_Prologue_

Jacob Black, the guy I've loved since I first saw him. When on that fateful day, he almost fell in front of a train, because he tripped. The day I saved his life.

When he woke up in the hospital, weeks later. He lost his memory. And he thought I was his fiancé.

I thought that that was fate.

But now I realize I've been so stupid….

It wasn't fate for me to get with Jacob like that…

It had been fate for me meeting the most wonderful person like that…

Edward Cullen, just saying his name makes me want to cry. That's how happy I am I met him….

But I think he hates me…

Well I've given him all the reason to hate me. So I shouldn't be surpised.

Will this be okay?

I have to tell Jacob I'm not his fiancé, never have been… And I don't want to anymore…

I'm in love with his best friend…

Edward Cullen…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So what did you think? This is only the prologue… so please tell me if you liked it and I'll try to get the first chapter up as soon as I can…**

**I got this idea from the movie: While you were sleeping. But I changed it a little so it's not the same ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Bella

**Sorry it took me so long to write this! But I'm so busy with school… I need vacation :(**

**So here is my first chapter of my new story… (check out Our final goodbye if you haven't read it yet!)**

**I hope everyone'll like this one as much as you liked OFG…**

**Before anyone asks… Edward won't be in yet… I'll probably put him in around chapter 3 or 4.**

**BPOV**

**Song: Get back – Demi Lovato**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 1 – Meet Bella**

My name is Isabella Swan and well. My life pretty much sucks so far.

I'm 22 years old and I live in New York city. The only boyfriend I ever had was when I was 12 years old, and all we ever did was kiss cheeks.

And I've had a crush on Jacob Black for 4 years. Ever since I moved here. But he never noticed me, no one ever noticed me. People at my work didn't even know my name. They just called me girl.

The first time I saw Jacob, was 3 days after I moved from Forks to New York. I'd been standing at the train station when I saw him standing just a few feet away from me.

His hair just curled over the top of his jacket and I immediately wished I could go through it with my hand.

After that day it got worse every day. Every time I saw him, my heart jumped around in my chest like there was a party going on. But I knew I'd never have a chance of meeting him. Why would he even see me standing?

But then one day… everything changed.

It happened on a Friday morning in December. The night before it had rained pretty hard. So there was ice on some places of the train station.

I just walked onto the station when I saw Jacob walking with his phone against his ear. It looked like he was mad at someone.

Then I saw he was walking right towards some of the ice and I tried to get over to him to warn him in time about it.

But I didn't get there in time…

I saw him slip right in front of me and he fell to the ground. His head smacked really hard against the floor and I ran to him.

I had no idea what his name was back then. So I didn't know how to call him.

'Sir?' I kneeled down next to him and saw he was unconscious. I took my jacket off and put it under his head and I got my phone to call an ambulance.

Everything happened really fast after that.

The ambulance came and I went with them to the hospital. Not thinking about work at all.

I should've known they wouldn't just let me in his room. But I didn't think about it.

When we got to the hospital they rushed him into the room and left me there.

I tried following them but a nurse stopped me.

'Miss… this part is for family only…'

I looked at her, for a second not knowing what she was talking about. I just wanted to get to him.

'Miss? I need you to leave… or are you family?' She looked at me.

I just looked at her with a desperate look.

'Are you his girlfriend?' She had a weird sparkle in her eyes.

I nodded slow and she stepped aside. 'Just wait in the waiting room over there…' She pointed and she walked off.

Now I know she knew I wasn't his girlfriend. She just wanted to help me.

I sat in the waiting room for about 3 hours when I saw them bring him past me and into a room.

The same nurse walked up to me. 'You can go see him now…'

I got up and walked into his room. Seeing him lying there with a bandage around his head.

'He seems to be fine, just a concussion… his family is coming over.'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I sat with his bed for hours, when I heard voices behind me.

'He better be okay…'

'Jacob's a tough one…'

And then they were in the room.

'Who is she?'

'Is she the girlfriend he's been talking about?'

I looked up and I saw 5 people standing around me… 2 girls who looked a lot like him. A guy in a wheelchair who had to be his father. And 2 older people. Probably grandparents.

'Are you Jacob's girlfriend?' The guy in the wheelchair asked.

And I nodded slow. I didn't want them to kick me out yet.

Even though I was pretty sure Jacob would do it when he woke up. I just wanted to watch him for a few more minutes.

Just when I was thinking that I saw his head moving from right to left.

'Jacob?' One of the girls asked and she took his hand.

But he didn't wake up. Because his head stopped moving again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hope you liked that!**

**So please let me know what you thought.**

**Ideas are always welcome! You never know… I might use them when they're better than my own xD**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but that might be next week. Cus of school and stuff.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 2 Luck

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry! Time went by so fast I didn't even realize how long it's been since I updated! But now I got a few days off so Im hoping to write a lot.**

**Thnx everyone for the reviews and everything…**

**BPOV**

**Song: Decode – Paramore**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 2 – Luck**

This must be the luckiest day of my life… Seriously.

Jacob's family hadn't seen him for a while, so they weren't suspicious about me. And I couldn't help but fall more in love with him every second of the day. And his family was amazing.. they just welcomed me. Without doubting me.

How could I ever leave this great feeling.

But I know that when he woke up… I'd have to get out of here.

'So Bella…' One of his sister's suddenly said. 'How did you and Jake meet?' She smiled. His family at least seemed to like me.

'Come on Rachel, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to talk about that…' Jacob's father shook his head at her. And she glared at him.

'Why not, It must be a nice story..' She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

'How do you know it was nice? Maybe it was horrible. Maybe he met her when he just fell in the lake or something…'

'Dad! Of course it was nice, why wouldn't it be… it's Jake! Everything that happens to him is nice.'

'Yeah except that other girl… what was her name?'

'Lauren…' I saw Rachel pull a face. I just smiled when I saw them bickering. I loved them already.

'Yes her, he could've had anyone, and who did he pick? Someone like her. ' Jacob's father rolled his eyes.

'But he has a nice girl now…' Rachel smiled at me. 'So tell us… how did you 2 meet, please tell us?' She pouted and I grinned.

'Alright… well.' I smiled and thought about the first day I saw Jacob. 'It was love at first sight.'

'What was it that you first saw about him?' She smiled and looked at me like she was watching some romantic movie.

'His perfect smile…' I blushed a little. Remembering this was his family I was talking to.

'Yeah he better has a perfect smile, that smile cost him about 5000 dollars.'

I laughed. 'Really? He had his teeth done?'

'Oh god yes, you should've seen them before he did… they were horrible…'

I looked over at Jacob and couldn't imagine him looking horrible in any way. He was perfect…

I heard his family talking back and forth while I was lost in my own thoughts.

Seeing them, together as a family. Reminded me of my own family. My mom who passed away when I was little. I didn't even remember her…

And my dad… he stayed with me for years. Until he finally couldn't do it anymore. And he went back to my mom last year.

Since then, I've been all alone. I had a few friends. But no one really close to me.

And I won't even start about a boyfriend.

The only one I got is my downstairs neighbor, Mike Newton. He's always hitting on me, even though I've told him a 100 times I won't go out with him.

'So Bella? His smile you said?' Rachel tried to get my attention back and I looked up. Not realizing everyone was looking at me.

'Oh erm yeah… that first day we met. He smiled at me, and I knew… I knew I'd never feel the same again.'

And of course at that, both the sisters squealed and jumped up and down.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As much as I wanted to stay with Jacob all the time. I knew I had to go home at some point. So around 9 in the evening. I told everyone I had to go.

And I went home.

When I got to the hallway, the first thing I heard was Mike's voice.

'Hey Bell!' He smiled when he saw me. And I groaned softly. Why couldn't he just get it? How could he be SO blind.

'Hi Mike…' I said a little annoyed.

'How are you today?' He smiled, blocking my way.

'I'm fine, Mike. I am just tired…' I tried to get past him. But of course he wouldn't let me.

'Where you been all day? I haven't seen you…' He looked at me with that creepy face of his.

'I was at the hospital Mike, now can you please let me through?' I sighed.

'Hospital? What were you doing at the hospital? Are you alright? Are you pregnant?' He said with big eyes.

'NO!' I looked at him. 'Why would you think I was pregnant! Of course I'm not pregnant!'

He nods. 'Good, because I wanted to ask you…' he got something out his pocket and looked at me. 'Will you go to the big game with me on Saturday?' he held up 2 tickets.

'What game…'

'Ice hockey Bella…'

I rolled my eyes. 'I hate ice hockey…' And I could finally get past him.

'So I'll see you Saturday!' I rolled my eyes.

'Bye Mike!' And I opened my door and went inside.

I let out a groan of frustration again. I so had to move away from here…

I looked around to look for my cat. 'Milo? Milo where are you…'

I gave him something to eat and I sat down on the sofa and sighed.

Milo was really all I had…

I realized I was just pathetic. I only had a cat to love me. Well and Mike, but he's creepy.

But I couldn't help but hope, that thanks to Jacob. Things would change soon…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hope you liked it…**

**I myself thought it was a little weird.**

**And just to get things clear. She will NOT keep liking Jacob. Wait till Edward comes along! :D Only 2 more chapters till that!**

**Please let me know what you thought…**

**I think there will be around 18 chapters… :)**

**Kirsty**


End file.
